


Commander Hange

by sandor_zankat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat
Summary: Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Hange Zoë
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: визуал от G до T





	Commander Hange

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.

[ ](https://raw.githubusercontent.com/HPfandom/wtf_anime/main/PicsArt_01-12-10_44_05.jpg?token=ALG6IDJXPEYC3JSDZUPOOVLABHIUS)


End file.
